


[podfic] where we lay our strength

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bechdel Test Pass, Coming of Age, Dissection, Gen, Medical Procedures, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon, Surgery, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The purpose of life is not to be happy. It is to be useful, to be honorable, to be compassionate, to have it make some difference that you have lived and lived well.”<br/>    ― Ralph Waldo Emerson</p>
<p>    Sara Rockbell, at the start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] where we lay our strength

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [where we lay our strength](https://archiveofourown.org/works/512398) by [tomatocages (kittu9)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittu9/pseuds/tomatocages). 



> Thank you, kittu9, for your recording permission!

Title: [where we lay our strength](http://archiveofourown.org/works/512398)  
Length: 9:00  
File Size/Type: 4.12 MB/mp3

[Mediafire link](https://www.mediafire.com/?caol6nb5lno0jy9).

[Streaming link](http://tindeck.com/listen/prbu).


End file.
